mechanus2fandomcom-20200215-history
Hellmouth Crisis
A cataclysmic demonic event that resulted in the destruction of Dreroya, the creation of the Endless Sea, and shook the entire Prime Material Plane for centuries. History In the year 761 BHC (Before Hellmouth Crisis), a group of powerful cultists called the Eyes of Lolth constructed and occupied a massive fortress they called “Hell’s Mouth”. Inside, they conducted blasphemous rituals and ceremonies, hoping to summon Lolth into the world by severing the barrier that kept the Abyss from bleeding into the Prime Material Plane. In 763 BHC, The Eyes of Lolth succeeded in creating a small tear in the fabric of the Prime Material Plane, allowing lesser demons to enter. As more and more of Lolth’s minions began to leave the Abyss, the tear became larger and larger until eventually, in 814 BHC, the dam broke. Flooding out of the portal came all manners of terrible abominations, such as balors, hezrous, dretchs, and bebiliths. Lolth rewarded her followers by paralyzing them and drinking their liquefied organs, turning them into mummified husks. With Lolth came even more demon lords. First Demogorgon, the Prince of Demons, then Juiblex, the Prince of Slimes. The last demon prince to enter the Prime Material Plane was Orcus, the self proclaimed Prince of Undeath. The four lords rained hellfire onto Dreroya, burning the landscape and turning it barren and scarred while legions of demons and undead murdered and pillaged to their heart’s content. In just a few weeks, Dreroya was completely lifeless. The only safe haven was the island of Osora, where kingdoms had some time to prepare for the oncoming slaughter. As their tour of rampage and destruction neared Osora, the demon lords began to argue over who should be the one to claim the victory. They fought over who killed the most people or burned the most cities, their chaotic nature preventing them from compromising. Eventually, their arguing became so intense that their conflict became physical, which each lord turning on each other and fighting to the death. After the smoke had cleared, the last demon remaining was the Blood Prince himself, Orcus. Conjuring armies of undead with his powerful Wand, Orcus marched towards Osora, making landfall on the southern tip of the island. Waves of destruction followed his arrival, each victim of his slaughter becoming a new soldier in his undying legion. Panicked and having nowhere else to turn, the people of Osora called out to Fahren, a solitary, human wizard of legendary power and skill. Fahren had wanted to remain out of the conflict, as living in a strongly warded tower in the Enests made him particularly safe from Orcus’s wrath. However, Fahren had created a very powerful enchantment, and needed a person to test it out on, so he agreed. In 2 AHC, standing alone on a field right outside of modern day Algora, Fahren challenged Orcus to a duel. The ever arrogant Orcus accepted, expecting to easily squash the pathetic creature that stood before him. Charging at the tiny wizard, the 20ft tall demon prince raised his Wand and prepared to smash him to bits. However, Fahren expected this and unceremoniously killed Orcus with the utterance of a single word. The spot where Orcus died can still be identified today, a simple silhouette of dead grass and a large, featureless stone mark the spot. Impact Nearly all of Dreroya’s population had perished in just 2 years. Most of the world’s history and culture was lost, and most of those who survived lived in scattered pockets of life that had withstood the demon lord’s wrath, including Osora. The entire continent underwent a mass extinction event, and would never recover.